


I Don’t Want To Go Back Alone

by A_Lesbian_With_Pink_Hair



Series: What Big Eyes You Have [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mates, blind!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lesbian_With_Pink_Hair/pseuds/A_Lesbian_With_Pink_Hair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles confesses a secret to Scott and it works out pretty well for Derek and Stiles. In fact, it works out pretty well for everyone. (Except possibly for Isaac, who cannot seem to win a bet against his packmates.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don’t Want To Go Back Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first of all, I don't know how many parts this 'verse will be, but there are four parts already written and I've already got a few ideas in my head for more so I hope you're all having as much fun as I am with this 'verse! Admittedly, this particular one is really cheesy and I'm a little unsure about it but you know, that's life I guess.
> 
> Second of all, this verse was inspired by a short film-- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Wav5KjBHbI&feature=youtu.be and this particular installment is named after the film itself.
> 
> Third of all, while all of the installments so far have been linear, they're not all going to be written in correct time. The one I'm working on takes place before this one.
> 
> Fourth of all, the fourth already-written part is rated NC-17 and if I know my fandom, you'll all have that to look forward to. Enjoy!

It’s been three days since Jackson became a werewolf. Scott and Stiles have taken to gleefully referring to Jackson as “The Lizard King” because now that he’s a werewolf and part of the pack (and no longer a creepy reptilian murder weapon) the fact that he became a lizard/snake thing is, admittedly, a little funny. A little.

Scott brings his and Stiles’ lunches over to the table where Stiles is staked out.

“What’s on the menu today?” Stiles asks as his friend puts a tray in front of him.

“Chicken fingers. They actually don’t look to terrible,” Scott replies.

“Oh good. As you know, I’m completely opposed to food that is unattractive.”

After a few bites of not-too-terrible looking chicken fingers, Stiles takes a deep breath.

“Okay so theoretically what if I told you I had a crush on a guy?” the blind boy says. “And not like a crush-crush. Like… I don’t know, maybe possibly shaping up to be a CRUSH, you know. Like a Lydia-crush.”

“Whuh?” Scott looks up, mouth full of partially chewed food. “What about Lydia? You’ve liked her for like a million years.”

“Yeah. I mean maybe I always have and maybe I always will. But she’s never going to love me back. Was never gonna.” Stiles sounds a little sad, but not as sad as Scott expected. “Especially not after her epic love for Jackson saved the day. But I mean it’s not like I’ve never had a crush on anyone else.”

“That’s true,” Scott admits. Stiles has been interested in other guys and girls before. But never the way he was with Lydia. “Okay, so tell me about him, why do you like him so much?”

“Um. Well, for a while I thought he hated me. Also I thought he was kind of an asshole. But then, I dunno, I guess I got to know him better and it’s just. There’s been a lot of shitty stuff in his life and he’s not that great at, like, having feelings, but he cares about the people close to him and I think that’s really awesome,” Stiles says. “He does his best to take care of them, and I like that. He doesn’t get scared and hide even when I think maybe he wants to.”

Scott has stopped eating. “Stiles, who are you talking about?”

Stiles bites his lip and hesitantly says, “I’m, uh. It’s Derek.”

At this point Scott falls off of the bench with a shout of, “DUDESERIOUSLYWHATTHEHELL!”

On the other side of the cafeteria, Boyd owes Erica twenty bucks and Isaac is trying not to laugh hysterically and Jackson is rolling his eyes.

—

“Uh, dude, you’re not mad at me, are you?” Stiles asks after Scott drops him off at home.

“No. I’m not, it’s just. Ugh. Derek, seriously?”

“Well it’s not like I can control this, jeez.”

“Okay, look, whatever. I’ve got to go to work,” Scott tells him tersely. “I’ll come over after my shift ends tonight. I’ll bring some takeout.”

Scott drives off and Stiles worries he’s upset the other boy.

—

Stiles is sitting on his bed reading when his bedroom door opens a little after 7. He doesn’t smell any Chinese food but he figures it’s not the first time Scott forgot something.

“Dude, I wanted to say sorry,” Stiles jumps right to it. “I didn’t mean to spring the whole ‘I’m in love with Derek Hale’ thing on you. And I hope you know that you’re always going to be my best friend, you know? You’ve always been there for me. And if it makes you feel better, I’m pretty sure the big bad wolf wouldn’t be interested in a disabled little brat like me anyway.”

Stiles pauses, and takes the silence as a go ahead to keep talking. “Like, I know it’s stupid. I’m not a werewolf. I can’t drive you around, I can’t even see. But it… I was maybe wrong at lunch. It’s not like with Lydia at all. Lydia’s at least nice to me, only because she feels bad for me, I think, but Derek… it’s just different. He doesn’t treat me like someone who needs to be—“

Stiles’ cellphone rings, announcing, “SCOTT MCCALL CELL” in a computerized voice. Stiles grabs for it and silences it, but doesn’t let go. Someone else is in the room and it isn’t his dad, who has an overnight shift, and it isn’t Scott. Stiles panics and begins his babbling.

“Look, um, you’re gonna have to say something because I c—“

At the door, Derek is facing a bit of a dilemma. He could leave. He could turn around and leave and ignore his blood pounding in his ears, urging him to protect and soothe and claim what’s his and Stiles is past upset and onto scared because he thinks there’s a stranger in his bedroom and he can’t even see or protect himself and so Derek makes a choice.

Lips press quickly against Stiles’ and Stiles flails as the other body moves away as quickly as it came.

“I— who—“ Stiles jerks back, pulling his knees to his chest and grabbing for his baseball bat.

“Sorry,” Derek finally speaks, mouth dry. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“D-Derek?”

Derek looks at his feet, embarrassed. “I was just coming over to get back the book I lent you and I didn’t want you to hit me with a bat again and then…”

“Then I opened my big mouth.” Stiles laughed nervously. “I’m… sorry, Scott said he was gonna come over after work and I had told him today and he kind of freaked and I was just… I don’t know. I’m sorry. I understand if you don’t want to talk to me anymore.”

“…are you an idiot?”

“Uh, kind of?”

“I kissed you, didn’t I?”

Stiles bites his bottom lip, and looks so conflicted and Derek doesn’t know why.

“Stiles?” he says.

“It’s just. People, they feel bad for me all the time. And you never really… seem to, not like Lydia and my dad, but that doesn’t mean you don’t and it totally doesn’t mean you wouldn’t kiss me because you feel bad for me.”

Derek growls, and Stiles shivers, because it’s a very not-human growl.

“Stiles. I am an alpha werewolf. Do you really think I usually do things I don’t want to?”

“Probably not?” It sounds like a question and Derek growls again, can feel the desire to comfort his mate, and he sits down next to Stiles and kisses the boy again, harder than the first time, licking into his mouth in a claiming kiss. At first Stiles is too surprised to do anything but then he kisses back, a bit sloppily, feeling his way around the kiss the same way he feels his way around everything else.

Derek pulls back, one huge palm pressed against the side of Stiles’ face, fingers curling around the back of his neck.

“I want you, Stiles,” Derek growls, pressing their foreheads together. “I want you because you’re resourceful and you’re really damn smart and you seem to be a better werewolf than Scott is half the time and you’re not even a wolf. And more importantly, you’re—“

“I’m?”

Derek sighs, breath brushing against Stiles’ face.

“My mate. I, wolves, we, can … recognize who our mates are. And you’re mine.”

Mine. Derek feels his wolf shiver with delight at this, at mine, Stiles is mine, my mate, mine mine mine, only mine, always mine.

“I read about that,” Stiles admits, hands shaking a little in his lap. “But Derek, I’m not… I don’t… I’m only sixteen. And I don’t know if I can give you what you need. I can’t… protect the pack, I just do research.”

“You,” Derek says, “are exactly what I need. You’re the only one who didn’t treat me differently when I came back here. The only one to ever give me the benefit of the doubt. And you’re not just the researcher, okay, I’m pretty sure you wailed on me with a bat last time I came through your window.”

“We should make up a special knock so I know it’s you,” Stiles mumbled, distracted.

“We can do that. We can do whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want.” Stiles laughs softly. “I don’t know what I want.”

“I can tell when you’re lying, Stiles.”

“Well, I mean. I want you. But werewolves mate for life and I… I mean, that’s great for me, you’ll never ditch me for someone else. But I’m only sixteen, Derek, and I can’t—“

“If you’re worried about breaking my heart or something, don’t,” the alpha says. “I already told you. We can do whatever you want. Always whatever you want.”

“This is a lot of pressure for a teenager,” Stiles complains.

“I think you’ll handle it just fine.”

“So I’m your mate. What would have happened if I hadn’t—“

“Wanted me?” Derek growls at the thought. “I’d have made you.” He sounds possessive and threatening, but Stiles just snorts and pushes at his broad chest, unimpressed. Derek smirks, proud of his boy.

“That’s what I like best about you. You’re not scared.”

“You’re not scary,” Stiles retorts. “Like, at all.”

“Is that why you and Scott call me the Big Bad Wolf?”

Stiles blushes and pulls back, but Derek tightens his grip on the back of Stiles’ neck and chases him.

“I… it was stupid, I didn’t—“

“It’s okay. I like it.”

“You would. Dork.”

“Well you’re the one who’s always wearing the red hoodie and trying to keep up with Scott.”

“In my defense, I had no idea that my hoodie is red until just now.”

Derek smiles against Stiles’ lips, leaning in for another kiss.

—

At lunch the next day, the other wolves sit with Scott and Stiles.

“Sooooo, Stiles,” Erica says. “We heard through the grapevine—“

“Already taken care of,” Boyd interrupts.

“What? How do you know?” she asks, turning to her packmate.

“Jacket.”

Isaac pouts as Erica gleefully holds out her hand into which he slaps twenty dollars.

Stiles cheerfully straightens the leather biker jacket that hangs loosely on him. It’s warm and smells like his mate.


End file.
